


Long night far from Core

by Dreamers_den



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Internal Monologue, M/M, Random Encounters, Walk Into A Bar, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Boba Fett and Han Solo randomly meet in a bar. They both work for Jabba, but that doesn´t mean that they´re friends. Maybe in different life, they could be.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Long night far from Core

Smuggling is just another job in a big galaxy. Here, far from Core Worlds, no one really cares whenever you´re a smuggler. They either understand trying to survive, or they´re too busy with their own shit to care about anyone else.

Han knows this and appreciates lax attitude of planet´s dock customs. With a small bribe, he managed to land Millennium Falcon and load it with boxes of some random stuff that just needed to be shipped to Tatooine discreetly.

Smiling into his cup of ale, he looks around the bar. The cargo is ready, but he had a long day loading it and now he just wants a drink and a short break. Fortunately, Chewie doesn´t like noisy bars like this, so he stayed on ship to guard their cargo. Unfortunately, it means that Han is alone and kinda bored. 

The music isn´t really his style, but he still faintly rocks his head to the beat. From the corner of his eye, he catches a familiar green armour and tilts his head to watch Boba Fett enter the bar. 

For a second, Han can feel the thrill, hairs on his forearms standing up. Did he forget some promise he made to Jabba? No of his former business partners could afford Fett, right? The bounty hunter looks around, the visor momentarily stopping at Han. Then he turns and goes to sit at one of the tables close to wall.

Han exhales the breath he didn´t realize he was holding and forces himself to widely smile. Of course, Fett isn´t here for him. Probably just gathering info on some unfortunate soul. Maybe Han could send him a drink as a small greeting. Nah, that wouldn´t work. Boba Fett keeps everyone at arm´s distance. He would probably refuse any Han´s attempt to befriend him.

Sighing, Han turns back to his own drink and takes a long sip.

It´s going to be a long night.

* * * 

Bounty hunting is just another job in a big galaxy. Here, far from Core Worlds, it´s not even too uncommon. There are many different kinds of mercenaries and people mostly ignore all of them, just glad to be ignored in return.

Boba is used to people looking away, or staring at him with worry. Usually, the locals don´t interfere with his work, probably thinking that whoever got a bounty on themselves just deserves it. 

Frowning under his helmet, he looks around the bar. The bounty puck was quite vague. He´ll need to gather some info on the target and canteens are usually good places for that. Maybe he could get a drink and a short break too. The target is just some local officer who took one too many bribes, he wouldn´t escape him. There´s no need to rush, Boba can afford to sit down and stretch his legs a bit.

The music isn´t really his style, but there´s no helping it so he just ignores it. He looks around the place, automatically noticing all emergency exits and possible threats. There´s familiar figure sitting at the bar and his eyes linger on it for a moment. 

For a second, Boba stops, eyeing the smuggler through the visor of his helmet. What is Solo doing here? Shipping something for Jabba? Or is it just another of his little side gigs? The smuggler notices Boba too and seems to tense up. But there´s no bounty on him, so Boba just turns around goes to sit at one of the tables close to wall.

Boba sits down with his back turned to wall and good view on the bar. It´s a habit, but he also wants to keep an eye on Solo. He has no reason for that, but he still does it, just in case. Maybe he should go and say hello. Nah, that would be weird. Han Solo is just another smuggler working for Jabba. He hardly knows Boba and they´re definitely not friends.

Sighing, Boba turns to incoming waitress and orders a drink.

It´s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I got. I wanted to play a bit with Han and Boba, because I think that they could have interesting dynamics. Like always, any kudos or comments are very welcome.:)


End file.
